Spring's Blooming
by Kcoolkat24
Summary: When your hurt by someone, do you expect help? Well that help come's from strange places, as Sakura learns. !GAASAKU! Sasuke is slightly bashed.


I sat on the bench where he left me. I felt cold, empty as tears streaked down my pale ivory skin. I had just regained consciousness and noticed my unreturned love was gone. I wiped my eyes against my arm and stood up knowing that enough of my tears were spilt on that boy. Oh and when he came back I would be strong enough to make him reconsider. No longer the old me, I would blossom.

"Sakura you really need to stop training for the day. Your wounds are leaving blood stains along your arms. It is truly a gruesome sight," Hinata grimaced as her friend splintered an oshima cherry tree. Petals were flying this way and that, creating a storm of white. Sakura picked up a branch that was still in one piece, which was no more than a mere twig and twirled it in her fingers faster and faster creating a intricate genjutsu. Hinata already used to her friend's stubbornness brushed past the wall of petals to find Sakura swaying. Hinata barely made it before Sakura collapsed. "No. I'm fine I just need a glass of water." Hinata looked at her with sceptical eyes before look before looping her arm underneath her armpits and dragged her from the training grounds to the hospital. Again.

Naruto glared at the pink haired girl lying among the course white cotton sheets of the hospital, in the women's ward. She just stared back innocently, with her big jade eyes staring back at him evenly. Suddenly Naruto sat on the bed next to her with a huff, as he turned his head to look at her and sighed. "Sakura you need to calm down your training sessions a bit. You are scaring my girlfriend!" Naruto said with some displeasure at the fact he was telling his team mate who was known for her displeasure of mistakes to tone it down for the second time in the past week. And the girlfriend he was referring to would be none other than Hinata, Sakura's best friend. And who was to thank for setting the blonde dobe and the shy beauty up together was none other than Sakura herself. So who did Naruto now have to blame? His pink haired best friend, who he owed for his utter happiness. As you can tell Sakura had changed since "the Ditch-the-girl-who-confessed-to-you-on-a-cold-bench-and-leave" manoeuvre that was pulled by the stony dark haired younger Uchiha. She was pained to see him go, after all she loved him but she had to get over it. She needed to get stronger, so that one day she may have the chance to bring him back. Naruto knew that was why she was training, so he had decided to help her bring him back.

But he would talk to her about it after she was out of the hospital, otherwise it might have gotten ugly. Sakura had just exited the doors of the hospital skipping up to a masked jounin reading an orange book. He looked up from his book, sensing her presence and tucked it away in his weapons holster. His mask crinkled as if he was smiling( which was hard to tell because of the mask he was wearing).

"Hello Sakura, I heard you were free to leave the cleanest jail in the world: the big bad hospital!" he mocked playfully. Sakura grinned back devilishly, holding up two fingers in a peace sign. "Yo. Kaka-sensei do you think you can teach me some new jutsu, ne?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I'm a bit busy today so I'll teach you tomorrow. Oh, and don't you have medical ninjustu training with Tsunade today?" Kakashi said with amusement. "Oh crap. I forgot. See you later, Kaka-sensei," the pink haired girl shouted as she ran off waving as she went, into the crowded city streets of Konoha. Kakashi laughed and waved her off, whilst thinking about the lesson he would give her tomorrow.

Sakura had just made it to her shishou's office, when she heard the bang of a sake bottle pounding the desk. Sakura not usually scared of her shishou's wrath, she rapped on the door meekly. Her tardiness would not treat her well today. She heard a grunt that resembled " Enter" and pushed the door in to step forward into the dark room.

The first thing Sakura smelt when she got into the dark room was the stench of strong alcohol . The second thing she noticed was a passed out Tsunade and a precarious pile of documents on every square inch of the room.

The third thing that stuck out like a sore thumb was the ever obvious pool of drool, rippling from the water wall of the liquid cascading down from the Hokage's mouth. Sakura stared at the blonde woman in front of her in amusement.

The pink haired teen was thinking about stealing the older woman's sake but decided against it when Naruto walked in screaming, "BAAA-CHANNN! TEME'S BACK" in his high obnoxious voice. Sakura would have hit the yellow haired idiot if it weren't for the fact that she was in shock. In all those years Sakura would have never guessed Sasuke would come home on his own accord.

She stood stalk still, as Tsunade burst out of her chair and grabbed Naruto by his sweat shirt. "You fool. You dare say the Uchiha brat's name in front of me and my student?" she snarled , still holding onto the sixteen year old boy in front of her. "But Baa-chan he just walked through the gate demanding to see you and Sakura. Anbu is keeping an eye on him until you are there to meet his request."

He said confidently, looking into the 5th hokage's furious eyes evenly. "Oh, did he now. Well tell him to come here if he wants to see us," she said with a deathly aura seething out of every pore on her body. Sakura stared on with glazed eyes, not seeing nor hearing anything that was being said.

Just standing mute. The pinkette's thoughts were spinning like a whirl wind winding out of control only to stop on the pale faced boy who left her. Silent tears streaked down her face blinding her further. And the last thing she saw was 2 blonde haired peoples rushing to her side as she passed out. She sank into darkness and its black tendrils welcomed her into their comfort.

XXHigh-ho-dinoXX

Sakura was floating in her sub-conscious. Her dream self was floating through the afloat cherry blossom petals . Her inner self also slept. After hearing that traitors name she had passed out due to grief and stress on both mind and body. She felt broken.

Shattered yet again by her young love. She weeped like a weeping cherry and felt her boughs break as he came back once again. That raven haired boy of her dreams. The cold and ruthless man he came back as. The only remaining Uchiha. Sasuke. All was black as charcoal. The only color visible on the bleak canvas was the cherry blossom tree outside of the office window. Tsunade was looking at her student from across her office, where said student was still passed out. It had been an hour and a half and both Tsunade and the hyperactive Naruto, were getting impatient.

One of Sakura's fingers began twitching. Then her arm lifted up to her eyes. Sakura put her other arm at an angle and effectively pushed herself off of the soft couch. Finally releasing her hand from blocking her eyes Sakura looked at her sensei and teammate.

" I apologize shishou. My feelings got the better of me. It shall not happen again." Sakura stood up and bowed deeply to hide the sadness in her eyes. The regret she felt for letting her emotions get to her, left Sakura's pride packing only stopping to wave a mocking fake hand back at her.

In Sakura's life she had never been so humiliated, so in order to gain back some lost confidence she tuned into what Tsunade was saying. "As I was going to say before Naruto barged in, is that Sakura you are now in charge of Sauske Uchiha. He came back to the village willingly and since he is the only Uchiha left we lifted all charges of missing nin off of him and he can now legally be a citizen of Konoha once again."

Sakura was un-happy with the blatant un-fairness of the situation and felt aggravated but kept it held under lock and key. She nodded her head in understanding, and this acted both of acknowledgement and a signal to continue. Catching the subtle indication to continue, Tsunade started again. " Sakura, as you know you have surpassed even me in the medical field and in chakra control. This will be a necessity for the mission I am about to give you. I want you, Sakura Haruno, to be Sasuke Uchiha's personal doctor, team mate again along with Naruto and fan girl shield," she said with a bit of humour at the last bit. Sakura quietly fumed, as she quietly cursed under her breath. "Oh and incidentally these instructions come from Sasuke himself," Tsunade said with a miniscule smirk only seen by those with a keen eye, a keen eye that Sakura just happened to possess. Sakura scoffed_, Great_ she thought _I'm now the Teme's damn dog._


End file.
